Too Much to Handle
by Mithua
Summary: Hermione's life is a living hell. She has to look after her dying mother, her new born child and work in a job where her boss hates her and someone torments her. Warning: This fic contains mature themes, rape and an H/H pairing. Please R/R. Finished.
1. Responsibilities

Too Much to Handle.

By Mithua.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be a millionaire living in a huge mansion on my own island named Mithuaville or some other weird name.

***

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal.

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface.

Consuming/ Confusing.

This lack of self of self- control I fear is never ending.

Controlling.

I can't seem to find myself again.

My walls are closing in.

[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced there's just too such pressure to take]

I've felt this was before,

So insecure.

'Crawling' by Linkin Park.

***

Chapter 1: Responsibilities.

A faint glow of a hallway light was switched on. It barely illuminated room, the hallway of a run down house in the outskirts of London. The exhausted figure stumbled up the stairs and into a dimly lit room. The person lying on the bed was pale, and her breathing sounded painful and raspy. Sweat beaded and rolled off her forehead. The reassuring purr of her cat was heard at the foot of the bed. Hermione smiled at her cat. Crookshanks was always full of hope and he always protected her mother while she wasn't at home. Hermione was now a 19-year-old woman and was leading her own life. She had waist length, curly brown hair with she kept in a braid, and she had grown to be fairly tall for her age. She had a slim figure and always wore dark blue robes. 

"Thanks Crookshanks. I'll get some extra treats for you," Hermione silently spoke to her cat.

Before doing so, she gathered up a clean cloth and dampened it. She gently wiped her mother's forehead and cooled down her temperature. After doing this, she fed Crookshanks and was ready to head for bed.

Hermione fell into an unpleasant sleep. She was running in the darkness, away from all the shadows after her. Tears burned in her eyes. No one could help her. Not even her friends. They were no help to her. She felt how her legs felt heavier as she took each step. The shadows were catching up with her; there was no place to hide. Two pairs of shadowed hands reached out. She looked at them in fear, as they were coming closer and closer. She started to hear a faint cry.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. 'Damn nightmares' Hermione thought and shivered. She got out of bed and headed for another room, where the crying was coming from. She switched on the light and peered into the cot in the middle of the room. She picked up the crying baby and sat down on her rocking chair. She shushed her gently and rocked her. The baby instantly calmed down. Hermione smiled at her little daughter and slowly lifted some of her cloths so that her child could feed. She hummed a lullaby and watched her suckling child. Crookshanks appeared inside the room and jumped beside Hermione. Crookshanks cared for the child as much as Hermione did. She waited until her child fell asleep again and placed her back in her cot.

"Good night Varee." Hermione whispered and stroked away the blonde strands.

***

After only 3 hours of sleep, Hermione woke up and walked into her mother's room. Hermione looked worriedly at her mother. She knew she was dying, but there was still a chance she would bet healthy again. Hermione hoped that day would come soon, but with every passing day, she was losing hope on the survival of her mother. If her mother died she'd be left alone. Her father had died just a year ago through HIV, and the depression had overwhelmed her mother that she became sick herself. So Hermione had taken her into her own care, and through an incident 9 months ago she now had another life to look after. Hermione sighed and injected the medicine her mother needed. She then walked towards Varee's room and fed her daughter. She then bathed her and dressed her. Hermione then left her daughter and apparated to work. 

"GRANGER! WHERE ARE YOU!" the angry voice of Hermione's boss yelled as soon as Hermione reached her desk. Hermione shivered a little and turned around. There she came face to face with an angry girl of Asian origin.

"Miss Chang? Is there a problem?" Hermione stuttered a little.

"What do you call this?" Cho Changed yelled and waved a piece of parchment at her face.

"It's my article," Hermione replied.

"Article! This is garbage! This is a disgrace! This is crap knowledge! You really think Mr Malfoy will let you put _that _in 'The Daily Prophet'!" Cho yelled at the girl. Hermione didn't reply.

"Write it again and I want it in precisely a half hour!" Cho spat and turned away.

Hermione sighed. At school, those sorts of comments would have wounded her pride and she would fight back. But now she had grown up and she had become used to them as Cho was making work a living hell. She hated her job. She was Daily Prophet reporter. And Cho Chang was her boss, in her department of the newspaper. The editor was none other than Draco Malfoy. But it was the highest paying job she could find. Harry and Ron had managed to get into the Ministry of Magic as Magical Creature's Carer. They just made sure that no dangerous magical creature managed to do any harm to the Muggles. Hermione sighed even more. She had missed her friends so much, and the past year had been really tough on her. Where were they when she needed them? All she had was an old school picture of her two friends that she took with her everywhere. She took out the picture from her wallet and looked into the faces of boys. They looked back concerned at her. She sighed more and started on her article.

The first break came and Hermione was relieved. She rushed into the toilets before anyone else could stand up and got a cubicle to herself. She then apparated back to her home and checked up on her daughter. Crookshanks was by the baby and making the baby giggle. Hermione smiled and then went into her mother's room. Her mother was still asleep, but the heaving of her chest reassured Hermione that she was well. Hermione then breastfed her daughter and changed her. She thanked Crookshanks again for taking care of her family and apparated back to work. She had been worried that she would be late but arrived just in time.

Hermione carried on with work. Writing and re-writing articles, getting yelled at by Cho and researching for future articles. And every so often she would escape to the toilet to look after her family. She always arrived home, late and occurring nightmares haunted her sleep. This was the life of Hermione Granger.

***

It was another day at work and Hermione was re-writing another article. 'To hell with this,' Hermione thought as she scrunched up her parchment and magically threw it into the bin. Hermione didn't see how her first draft had been bad. 'Damn Cho!' Hermione cursed inwardly and got out another piece of parchment. It was at times like this she wished she had a computer, but the Daily Prophet didn't approve of muggle equipment. It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to face Hannah Abbot, an old Hufflepuff at Hogwarts.

"Hey Herms, me and Parvati are going to the Leaky Cauldron. Wanna come?" the blonde asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Can't. I have to re-write another article before I can leave." Hermione said sadly.

"Cho's still at you huh?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah."

"She should grow up. Anyway, I'll see you later then!" Hannah said and walked away with Parvati.

Hermione sighed again and the memory of the day Cho had come to hate her, flashed through her head.

She and Harry had been sitting by the lake under the summer sun. They had finally finished all their exams they would appear at Hogwarts. They chatted idly about what they thought they would be doing after leaving school. Ron had gone to Hogsmeade where he'd meet Fred and George, who now owned their own joke shop. Harry and Hermione would join them later.

Hermione lay down on the grass and peered into the sky. It was then she noticed a small owl coming toward her and Harry. It stopped in front of Hermione and she took the letter. Harry smiled at her, thinking that she had been accepted to work somewhere, knowing how organised she was. He then frowned when he saw her expression change.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked and saw how her face paled and tears were filling her eyes.

Hermione said nothing and handed him the letter. Harry's eyes widened as he read the words written in shaky writing, and the ink was blurry through tears.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry," Harry said and wrapped his arms around her comforting her. Hermione cried silently on to Harry's shoulder. Her father had died. After rocking her gently and whispering comforting words in her ear, Hermione calmed down. She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and gazed at him. Then what happened just happened. She had kissed him. At first he froze, but kissed her back. Then the crack of a branch parted them. And an angry Cho looked upon them. She then turned and ran away.

"Cho!" Harry called. But she ignored him.

Hermione remembered how much she loved Harry. That kiss was so gentle and soft. And it had all been ruined thanks to that girl. 'She only had a stupid crush on Harry. She wasn't Harry's girlfriend. She had the chance before but she blew it off!' Hermione thought angrily as her usually neat writing became rough.

Hermione left the article in Cho's office for her to check it. She then stumbled to the exit of the now empty office of the Daily Prophet. Walked out the door.

"Hey Herms." A sleek voice greeted her coldly. Hermione froze on the spot, not only because of the voice, but because that person placed a charm on her. Hermione turned around and faced the one person she hated more than anyone else on this planet. 

"Good Evening Mr Malfoy." She greeted coldly.

"No need for such formality after working hours," he said, his sleek blonde hair glistening.

"You know what day it is?" Malfoy asked smiling evilly.

"Yes." Hermione said weakly.

"You know what the penalty is if you try to escape?" Malfoy asked, his smile getting bigger and more evil.

"Yes," Hermione said close to tears.

"Then come with me," Malfoy said and opened the door again. Hermione followed obediently. Knowing what the consequences would be if she ran away. 

Malfoy locked the door to his office and turned to face Hermione. Hermione was shaking in fear not facing him. Malfoy walked up to Hermione and slowly untied the string holding together Hermione's braid. Running his hands through her hair, made her shiver madly. Malfoy tugged hard on her hair and that made her stop shivering. Once her hair was free, Malfoy started to kiss the nape of her neck relentlessly, and biting her sometimes. He ran his hands down her sides and found the buttons that tied her robes together. Once her robes were off, he turned her around and kissed her lips hungrily. Hermione whimpered a little but he let that pass. She knew this was all out of dirty lust. He never liked her; he hated 'mudbloods.' Hermione shivered again. It was then Malfoy hit her hard across the face.

"You know I hate shivering!" he spat at Hermione. She nodded and rubbed her red face. She was going to have a black eye tomorrow.

Malfoy grabbed her by the arms and swung her to around. He threw himself inside of her. Hermione screamed in pain. But was then hit hard across the face.

"I hate screaming as well!" he yelled at Hermione and started to thrust relentlessly inside her. Hermione bit her lip and tried hard not to cry out in pain again. Tears streamed down her face. She flinched every now and then but Malfoy let it pass.

It was a while later when Malfoy stopped and put on his robes. He stared at Hermione, grinning like a hyena. Hermione lay on the floor, and tried to catch her breath. The pain was overwhelming and she felt dirty, violated and used.

"You may leave," Malfoy snickered and exited himself, leaving Hermione in pain and tears.

"Bastard." Hermione whimpered under her breath. She managed to get up and dress. Old wounds from previous rapes had opened. Hermione was so tired she didn't know if she had enough energy to heal herself. Hermione threw on her robes. Deciding she would clean up her wounds at home. She used all her energy to apparate back home.

Crookshanks could sense Hermione coming home and rushed to her room. There, he saw a tattered woman, bleeding badly and with bruises forming on her face and arms and neck. Hermione whimpered a little. Crookshanks instantly ran to Hermione's side and started to lick her face, comfortingly.

"Crookshanks. He did it again." Hermione cried. 

Crookshanks understood. He and Hermione had a special connection and he seemed to understand everything Hermione did. Or, what other people did to her. He walked over to where a phone lay and tried to get Hermione to use it. Hermione gave a small smile.

"That won't work Crookshanks. We're too far off, this is too near the magical world for an ambulance to come." Hermione whispered to her cat.

Hermione gathered her wand and chanted a spell to help dress her wounds. Bowls of water and cloth magically appeared and wiped up her wounds. Bandages dressed her wounds. Hermione felt how she was helped to her feet and into a pale pink bathrobe. She walked to the bathroom taking uneven steps. Her face contorted at her reflection. She had bite marks on her neck, a black eye and blood dripped from her mouth. Hermione washed up, but that wouldn't hide her wounds. She was about to leave when her reflection changed drastically. She yelped as she saw who it was on her mirror.

"I'm letting you have a week off work, so that you can heal. I don't want anyone to know what happened. So, you'll be nice and fresh for next time." Malfoy's face laughed evilly and soon disappeared.

Hermione was shaking madly. 'I don't want to see him at my home again.' Hermione thought. Then with a powerful punch, she broke her mirror. Her knuckles started to bleed. Hermione started to laugh like crazy.

"He'll never be at my house again!" she said and started to kick pieces of the mirror.

She then stepped into the shower, without taking her bathrobe off and showered, still laughing like mad.

After showering, she heard crying from a room. She rushed over to Varee, and picked her up. Rocking her gently. And singing to her. Hermione placed her daughter back down in her cot. She peered at the sleeping child.

"Varee, he did it again. He's never going to be your father. I promise. But I know who would be a perfect daddy to you." Hermione whispered and smiled. She then stroked away some blonde strands.

"Thank god you don't look like him. You are my daughter, you have my eyes. And your hair colour will probably change when you're older. There's no way you'll look like that bastard." Hermione whispered. She heard purring from behind her. Crookshanks jumped from the ledge and rubbed himself against Hermiones's feet.

"You are my responsibility." She whispered.


	2. Depression and Invitations

Chapter 2: Depression and Invitations.

Hermione lay awake most of the night. Her back hurt a lot. Seeing as she couldn't sleep, she just stayed up most of the night. Her daughter woke up a lot during the night so Hermione just held her in her arms all night. She walked over to her mother's room. Her mother showed the first signs of waking up. Her eyelids would flutter from time to time, but then droop down again. Hermione felt how a tear made its way down her face. False hopes. Her mother would die soon, she felt it coming. But she wanted her to live just to see her granddaughter just one time. Hermione never did manage to fulfil her mother's hopes. Ever since she was admitted to Hogwarts, she couldn't become a dentist. But her mother got over that fact. One fact her mother couldn't get over was the death of her husband. Hermione's mother had begged Hermione to help save him using her powers, but Hermione knew her magic could not help this time. Hermione kissed her mother's forehead and left the room.

She made breakfast and tidied up the dishes. She had to go shopping, that meant using her magic and a little bit of make up to cover her wounds. Hermione got dressed into dark blue jeans, and a tie-dye top. She applied make up on her face and tied her hair in the usual long braid. She then fed Varee, bathed her and got her ready to go shopping.

Hermione strapped Varee into the baby seat in the car, and then started the car. She drove to the nearest supermarket and picked up essentials. Groceries, cosmetics, baby essentials, cat food and treats and medicine. After dropping off all her shopping at the house, Hermione started to spend quality time with her daughter. She picked out little toys, which helped babies learn. Varee was very lively and enjoyed kicking a little toy Hermione had conjured which chanted little spells that would blossom flowers. Varee was also very attached to Hermione's waist length hair. Even thought it was in braid, she tried to stuff it in her mouth. Hermione laughed and kept her hair away from the child's thieving hands.

After eating something, Hermione breastfed her daughter and left her in peace to nap in a little cloud like cot she had conjured. Hermione then called Crookshanks to come and eat. Crookshanks usually hated the store bought cat food, but with a little encouragement from Hermione, he'd eat it, and get a big treat later. Hermione teased Crookshanks with a cat toy that acted like a live mouse. Crookshanks took an immediate liking to it. Hermione started on housework. Though she usually tried to keep it clean, she hadn't these past few months, so she started chanting charms which would help her clean up. She put on some music and danced around as she chanted charms. 'Harry and Ron would laugh is they saw me do this!' Hermione thought_. _She laughed a little and continued with all the charms she was chanting.

Hermione looked inside her wardrobe. The blue robes she had worn yesterday had been ripped, torn and bloodied. And her other robes were simply too small for her to wear. She sighed and knew she needed some new robes. She walked to her fireplace and lit the fire. She then gathered her bag with Varee's necessities and huddled Varee in her arms. She then threw some Floo Power into the flames, which roared.

"Diagon Alley!" she said clearly and jumped into the flames, holding Varee tightly.

After a lot of spinning and a lot of crying from Varee, Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. She quickly shushed her child. She was gathering a lot of attention. She started to head for _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ and held her child as she drifted into a soft sleep.

The ring of a bell caught the attention of Madam Malkin and she instantly walked towards the entrance of her shop.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's! How may I be of assistance?" Madam Malkin said in a sweet voice.

"I'm just looking for some robes to wear to work." Hermione replied.

"Oh…come this way!" Hermione followed.

Madam Malkin showed her robes of forest green, aquamarine blue, and midnight black. All colours suited Hermione well. Hermione thought about buying the green and black robes. She bought them with no hesitation and waved goodbye.

Hermione then headed to buy some ingredients for a potion she was going to make and then headed towards Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. She hadn't had a sundae from him in a long time. She ordered a chocolate sundae with a wafer. Florean smiled at the child.

"She's adorable Hermione. Is she your sister?" Florean asked.

"No, she's my cousin. My aunt died and I'm her only living relative," Hermione lied. She hated herself for saying that. 'Well what am I suppose to say? That she's my one daughter I conceived when my worst enemy raped me?' Hermione argued with herself.

"The resemblance between you two is uncanny." Florean remarked making funny faces at the child. Hermione smiled. At least she didn't look like Malfoy. And she was glad that her magic and make up was hiding her wounds and bruises on her face.

***

The week had passed quickly and fear had been mounting on Hermione. She strolled into her office on time for once and started to fill out her morning assignments. She had healed completely now, except from large bruises on her back. Malfoy walked past her, snickering to himself as he saw her. Hermione shivered as she remembered the tight grasp he held her in. She never wanted that to happen again.

"Granger, you have a weeks worth of articles to write, get to it!" Cho snapped from across the room. Hermione started on them. They were boring assignments, Cho had made her write. 

Once the break had came she apparated back home to check up on Varee. She was still asleep. Crookshanks was outside in the garden, and her mother remained in her room, trying to survive another day. Hermione woke her daughter up, knowing that she should feed and clean her before she left. She calmed down her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be a good girl for mummy, Varee," Hermione whispered.

Varee instantly calmed down and obeyed her mother. Once Varee was changed Hermione apparated back to work. She took a quick sip of her coffee and headed back to her desk to write her articles.

The day was waning gradually and Hermione had to work overtime again. Once she was done she headed out only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Where do you think your going," Malfoy sneered.

"Home," Hermione replied honestly.

"This early?" Malfoy said and dragged her back to his office. 

He threw her inside and was starting to lock the door. Hermione looked for any escape routes. There was nothing there. Malfoy turned around, his eyes full of lust once again. Hermione bit her lip worried as he advanced on her. She moved away. He snickered; this was all a game to him. A cat and mouse game. He managed to grab Hermione by the hair and pulled her back. To his surprise, she retaliated. She turned around and hit him hard on the face. His face ached and her hand throbbed. Hermione was in shock. This was going to be bad.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her and started beating her. Hermione cried out in pain as he kept kicking her back. He then stripped her of her robes and thrust himself inside of her. Hermione gasped in pain and held her breath. She didn't want to scream out loud; otherwise he would beat her. Tears spilled down her face. The incredible pain was getting to her. Malfoy started to thrust faster and deeper into her. Hermione just lay there. She felt weak and couldn't push him off her. And she made it worse for herself by hitting him. Malfoy moaned in delight every time and just kept going at her. Hermione's body went limp. Malfoy thrust even faster not knowing just knowing just how much he had wounded Hermione. It seemed like hours before he stopped. Hermione was bleeding and her breathing became irregular. Malfoy smirked. He dressed Hermione in her robes, while she was still bleeding and then kicked her out of his office. He apparated back home. Hermione lay curled up in a ball and sobbed shakily. She wasn't strong enough to apparate back home. All of a sudden she started laughing hysterically. 

"He wants to kill me. The only mudblood working for him!" she laughed insanely.

"The mudblood mother of his child." she laughed even more.

"That child is his shame!" her tears slid down her face.

"He only lets her live if I go through these constant rapes!" she started crying more that laughing as the realisation hit her again. She had to do this to keep her child, to let her live. She loved the child so much that she would go through hell and back to keep her. She remembered those exact words he said to her in the hospital room at the ungodly hours of the morning. 'I'll let you keep that…creature…if you do something for me…' Hermione wept. Malfoy had taken advantage of her when she was upset and her mother had fallen ill. That was how she had become pregnant. Hermione stood up weakly. She couldn't apparate, so she had to do the next best thing. Walk home.

It was raining outside. Thunderclouds rumbled over head. Hermione didn't care. She was in her own world of depressing thoughts. And the rain just added into her depressing world. She didn't have any muggle money or wizard money with her to use a cab or call the Knight Bus. And with no strength to apparate she had no choice. She walked down the busy muggle street. No one really noticed her, and if they did they wouldn't help her in any way. She was in pain and no one cared. Hermione was knocked by people, making her wince. She was so tired and she was soaking. Her vision was becoming blurry and she thought she would black out at any moment. Hermione passed music stores, which blared the newest songs, causing her headache to increase, and restaurants where the smell of food made Hermione hungry. Hermione scolded herself for being hungry and based her thoughts on reaching home. Lightning illuminated the sky and people rushed for shelter. Hermione still walked down the busy street, stumbling over her feet as she tried to speed up. She had started to shiver uncontrollably and her throat felt dry and hoarse. Hermione reached the end of the street. As she walked further and further her surrounding turned from town to suburbs to countryside, It had stopped raining by now. Loose strands of Hermione's hair were plastered to her face. But her tears kept flowing down. With every step she took, her hips would ache. She stopped a while and rested by the roadside that would lead to her house. Hermione took out her wand. She wished she had a broomstick to carry her home. Instead, Hermione pointed the wand at herself and tried to ease her pain a little. He cuts stopped bleeding and her head stopped throbbing. Hermione then used any magic she had left to try and apparate back home.

Crookshanks greeted her with a sad look when she arrived home. She smiled weakly at her cat and picked him up and hugged him. Crookshanks licked her face like all loving cats. She then walked upstairs still holding her cat. She checked up on Varee. She slept soundly. She then walked into her mother's room. She froze at the silence. You could normally hear her breathing but the deathly silence replaced that. Hermione walked up to her mother and felt the temperature of her mother. She was cold and pale. Tears Hermione thought she had used up ran down her face. Hermione lifted her blanket over her face.

"Mother." She whispered before breaking down in tears.

A few days later, Hermione had her buried under an oak tree over looking a small lake. It was peaceful and her mother always liked the serenity of the lake. Hermione lay down a single rose on the grave. And silent tears swept down her face.

"Rest in peace mother." Hermione whispered and walked back to the house.

It was the Holiday season so she had leave from work. Christmas was in two weeks and she knew she would be spending it alone. But she would still buy Varee and Crookshanks a present. Even though she was depressed she wouldn't let her depression ruin Christmas for her baby and cat.

***

Hermione tried to keep busy. She had decorated the house and put up a Christmas tree. She knew it was pointless and no one would come and admire the decorations but it gave her something to do. She had also become surprised when her young daughter had started to crawl and sit up by herself. She was happy to see her daughter was a fast learner.

It had started to snow and Hermione kept inside her house. She always told Varee stories of her time in Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hagrid. The baby would look at her with curious eyes listen to her mother's voice. Telling Varee stories of her time in Hogwarts became her favourite past time. Hermione smiled at her daughter and tickled her with the end of her long braid. Varee giggled in delight and Crookshanks would curl up beside the fire as Hermione sat on her couch bonding with her daughter.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione turned to the window and saw an owl. She opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped a letter for Hermione and then flew beside Crookshanks to warm up by the fire. Hermione opened the letter. The handwriting was quite messy but understandable. It read –

__

Dear Hermione,

Merry Christmas! It's been a while sine I last heard from you but I just figured you were busy with the paper and all. Well, I'm holding a little reunion at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday. Harry, Ron and all the Weasley's will be there. And I hoping to see you there too. Please come. We'd all like to hear from you. We've missed you lots.

Yours Faithfully, Hagrid.

Hermione's spirits brightened up. She hadn't seen all her friends in along time and being with friends this Christmas would be a lot better than being alone. She grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote-

__

Dear Hagrid,

Sure I'll come. I can't wait! I'll see you all on Saturday!

Love, Hermione.

Hermione tied the letter to the owl, paid it 5 Knuts and sent it away once the snowing had stopped. She hadn't been this happy and excited in a long time. It felt almost new to her. She then sat back down on the couch. She looked at Varee. Varee would finally meet everyone. She smiled and looked at Crookshanks who looked at her with a curious look.

"You know I won't leave you here all alone!" Hermione smiled.

Crookshanks expression brightened and he jumped onto Hermione's lap. She stroked his fur gently and smiled. She'd be back with her friends and people she considered family.


	3. The Reunion

__

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Hermione stepped into the flames and headed for Diagon Alley. She had left Varee to sleep and Crookshanks to rest. She wanted to buy Christmas presents for all her friends. She stepped into Madam Malkin's and bought the latest and fashionable robes for Mrs Weasley and Ginny. She then went to Flourish and Blotts to buy some expensive quills and novelty ink for Mr Weasley and Percy. She bought different smelling ingredients for Fred and George so that they could invent some new novelty. Hermione bought a new dragon hide glove for Charlie and a snake skin scarf for Bill. Now she needed to buy things for Harry, Ron and Hagrid. She bought large amounts of fur, to make a new coat for Hagrid. She remembered how badly he needed one when she left school. Carrying all the presents were tough so she dropped them off home and returned to Diagon Alley. She had no clue what to buy Harry and Ron. And she also remembered she needed to buy Sirius something. She walked into a bookstore and peered at anything that she could buy for them. Seeing as nothing would interest them she walked into a supplies store and bought many different things. She bought different colours of wool, wood, and chocolates. She decided she would make them something if she couldn't actually find anything to buy for them.

Once Hermione got home she started on making the presents. She started knitting scarves and gloves for Sirius. It was black with little white snowflakes as a border. She the got out then got out the piece of wood and separated them. She then carved them into chess pieces and painted them. Theses were for Ron. She's cast a spell on them later. She then got out some more wool and knitted a scarf and jumper for Harry. And she made some treats from the chocolates. Hagrid's coat took a few days for Hermione to make. He was quite big and Hermione had to go back and buy some more fur a few times. But Friday night came, and all the presents were ready. They were all wrapped up nicely and she shrank them so they would be lighter for her to carry around and there would be more room in her bag. Once everything was done, she sat by the fire and watched it glow with a smile on her face. Crookshanks curled up on the rug and Varee in her arms snoozing. Hermione drifted to a light sleep, as she was comfortable in her warm home.

In the morning, Hermione bathed Varee and got her dressed in a pink dress and red baby robes with fluffy white trimmings. She looked very cute when Hermione put up the hood. Hermione dress in dark green robes and her hair was tied in its usual braid with her stray parts of hair hanging over her face. After a lot of persuasion, she managed to get Crookshanks into his cat carrier. She put on her rucksack, held onto Varee and held onto the cat carrier. The easiest way for her to get to Hogsmeade was to use the Knight bus so once she stepped outside, she held out her wand, which glowed at the tip. A few seconds later she was inside a warm bus drinking hot chocolate, while Stan would play with Varee. They had an uneventful journey and about half an hour later, Hermione was in Hogsmeade. The station was very cold so Hermione held Varee within her robes. No one could see her carrying the baby any longer. She also let Crookshanks out of his Cat carrier. He darted out the box and roamed around the streets. Hermione loved Hogsmeade in winter. The village looked so peaceful. She listened to the carol singers. They ranged from witches and wizards, to dwarves and goblins. They sounded nice and Hermione put in some money for the charity they were raising for. The wind had started to pick up and Hermione shivered a little. She held Varee, closer to her and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione peered inside. She scanned the area until she saw the flare of black hair and red hair. She gazed at the two and smiled. They hadn't changed that much. Ron was still very tall. He had cut his hair and it was a bit spiky. Freckles had more ground over his face. Harry's hair was still unruly and black. He had grown to be quite tall, but he still had the energy filled aura around him. Hermione walked towards the two. 

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Hermione greeted. They turned at gaped at her.

"Hermione?!" They both asked. Hermione blushed as they stared and nodded. 

"You've changed!" Ron stated still shocked.

"You haven't…that much!" Hermione joked. She sat in front of them.

"So, how've you been Herms?" Harry asked.

Herms. That was the nickname he always used for her. It rolled right off his tongue and sounded right when he said it, unlike Malfoy.

"Busy," Hermione replied.

"Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hermione removed her cloak and revealed a small, curious baby in her arms. Both looked a little shocked but then smiled at the baby.

"She looks like you." Harry stated.

"What's her name?" Ron asked.

"Varee."

"Hello Varee! Want to come to Uncle Ron?" Ron started and held out his arms. Varee giggled and reached out towards Ron. Ron held the tiny girl in her arms and tickled her gently.

"She's friendly," Harry smiled at Hermione and the frowned. Hermione winced every time she moved her back. And Harry could see bruises all up her arm.

"Hermione…are you…" Harry started but stopped as Hagrid came along. Soon afterwards, all the Weasley's came and they did a lot of catching up. And Mrs Weasley took an instant liking to Varee.

"She's so adoreable!" she squealed as she held the child.

Hermione talked a lot to Harry and Ron. They were her best friends and she gave them her presents. They were both surprised.

"Thanks Herms, but we didn't buy you anything." Ron said taking the wrapped present.

"No problem, you've both got an hour to buy me something here in Hogsmeade!" Hermione joked.

They all laughed but Hermione's laughter faded quickly as she saw a figure enter. Her eyed widened and she froze on the spot.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned noticing her strange behaviour.

"N-nothing," Hermione stuttered and smiled weakly at Harry. 

Harry looked in the direction Hermione had been looking at. He saw no one that looked familiar. He looked at Hermione who had a distant look on her face. Searching her eyes, he noticed that she looked really frightened and self-conscious, she even started to shake a little. She even slumped in her chair. Very un-Hermione like. Harry reached under the table and held her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, with a reassuring look on his face. Hermione glanced at him, slightly surprised, and then gave a small smile. Harry noticed just how cold her hands had turned.

Hermione remained silent for the remainder of the reunion except for laughing at jokes and comments that George and Fred made. Knowing Malfoy had been in here, made her feel queasy. And Harry's hand on hers made her feel comfortable. It felt right and it gave her a warm tingling feeling with his soft touch. She gazed at Harry for a short while. His thick black hair glistened in the light and his brilliant green eyes sparkled. Hermione loved his eyes. Her eyes were hazel in colour, and they looked plain to her, whereas Harry's green eyes were vibrant and full of life. 

After a few drinks, the Weasley's left. Ron went with them. He was planning to spend the holidays with them and take a family holiday. Hagrid had to leave for the Hogwarts ground so now Harry and Hermione were left by themselves.

They went into Honeydukes and picked out some new Christmas treats they had on sale. After finishing their shopping, Hermione pulled out her whistle and blew on it. It didn't make noise.

"Maybe you should buy a new one?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked puzzled. But shook her head, after a few minutes, Harry so a familiar cat stroll towards them.

"Crookshanks!" Harry stared at the cat.

"I couldn't leave him at home all alone. And he needs to stretch his paws in a place which isn't knee high in snow!" Hermione smiled at her cat.

Hermione persuaded her cat back into her cat carrier. She picked up all her things haphazardly while Harry played with little Varee.

"Well I better get going. I'll miss the train!" Hermione said smiling at Harry.

"Wait, why don't I give you lift home? We could ride on my Firebolt." Harry suggested.

"Will there be enough room?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I can extend it. You just hold onto Varee and I'll hold onto Crookshanks' carrier." Harry said.

"Ok then. I think I'll be too late for my train anyway!" Hermione said relieved.

Harry smiled and brought out his broomstick. He had shrunk it so it could fit in his pocket. He then whispered some words and the broomstick enlarged and extended so that it could hold two people. It hovered in the air and Harry sat on it. He then ushered for Hermione to sit behind him. Hermione to sit behind him. Hermione handed Harry the cat carrier, which he hung on the pole of the broomstick. She then climbed on. With one hand she held Varee, with the other she held onto Harry so as not to fall off when flying.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

With that the broomstick soared into the air and flew in the direction the train would have taken her. He would have normally flown faster, but with two people and a cat, he decided going fast was out of the question. Hermione was grateful; she knew how fast Harry could normally go. 

About 20 minutes later, Harry had reached the countryside, where it had started to snow. About 10 minutes later they reached Hermione's house. Hermione jumped off the broom and took Crookshanks.

"Harry, it looks like a blizzard will start soon. Do you want to stay here until it passes," Hermione asked. As if on cue, the wind started to pick up and the snow fell more heavily.

"If it's no trouble. My house is quite far from here anyway." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and unlocked the door. It was freezing in the house. Hermione rushed to the fire and set it alight. It was then, Harry saw all the Christmas decorations she had put around the house. He started wide eyes, at the wreathes, the tinsel, the tree, the stockings and the mistletoe.

"You go all out for Christmas don't you?!" Harry joked.

Hermione blushed and placed Varee in her cloud cot.

"It gets boring when you live all alone." Hermione said.

"Alone? What about your mother?" Harry asked. Hermione's expression saddened.

"She passed away about a month ago," Hermione whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Harry apologised and regretted asking the question in the first place.

"It's all right. Have a seat, I'll just put on some tea." Hermione said.

With that she left Harry in the living room. Crookshanks curled up on the rug by the fire and Varee slept soundly in her cot. Harry sat down on the couch and warmed up by the fire. Hermione had a nice house, but it did look a bit old. She decorated it nicely and it was quite cosy. He then gazed at the sleeping Varee. He knew that she had made up the story about Varee being her cousin who lost her parents. He always seemed to be able to tell when Hermione was lying. But he decided not to bring up the subject. If Hermione lied to them, she often had a good reason or she didn't want to talk about it. And he knew how Hermione's temper could build up.

Hermione placed two cups of tea on a tray and put some biscuits on a plate. She then placed them on the table between the two couches. Harry smiled as he sipped his tea. ' A teaspoon of sugar and no milk. Just how I like it. I'm surprised she remembered.' Harry thought. Hermione sipped on her tea and relaxed on her chair. Her back had been aching all day and when she had been making tea, an old wound, which hadn't healed fully, started to bleed. She was grateful that Harry didn't ask too much about Varee. Otherwise she would lead him into trouble and she didn't want that to happen.

"So, how's Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine, he's on holiday right now. He needed a break after that long court case between Peter and him." Harry told her.

"I'm glad that's all settled." Hermione smiled.

Varee woke from her sleep. Her face scrunched up and she started to cry. Hermione was instantly by her cot and lifted her up.

"Excuse me Harry, just need to change her." Hermione said and left the room.

Harry strolled around the room. He looked at the photo's that were laid on the mantelpiece. They all showed pictures of Varee and separated pictures of her mother. Harry frowned at one of the pictures of Hermione and Varee. The people in the photo moved, and as he saw Hermione move, he was sure he saw some bruises and cuts on her arm. Hermione came back downstairs and Harry turned around to acknowledge her presence. They sat back down on the couch and started to talk about their old times in Hogwarts.

"I remember clearly the look on Professor Trelawny's face when I left the class. I hated her and her class so much. It wasn't very useful if everything she predicted was made up!" Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. She loved to predict my death. It was so annoying." Harry said exasperated. Hermione laughed.

"I should heading home. I need the time to reach home," Harry said looking at his watch.

"Alright," Hermione said, hiding her sadness.

Hermione lead Harry to the door and opened it. It was getting dark and cold, but Harry said he could reach home fast.

"I had fun. We should do this again sometime." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

"I'll see you soon Herms." He said and soared into the sky.

"Bye!" Hermione called at the disappearing figure.

She sighed and closed the door shut. 'I think I'm falling love with you all over again.'


	4. More than Rape

Chapter 4: More than Rape.

During the last few weeks of the holidays, Harry would keep in touch with Hermione by writing to her or visiting her, sometimes with Ron. They went shopping, or to the Leaky Cauldron or just have a friendly Wizard's duel. Ron, like Mrs Weasley, had taken a liking to Varee very much.

"If you ever need a babysitter, call me! I'll do it for 5 Knut's!" Ron said while teasing the baby with a stuffed dragon. 

Hermione just laughed. She had never seen Ron so caring to another person in her life. It had been quite amusing to watch. Harry watched Hermione a lot. The cuts and bruises he had seen before disappeared and she seemed to heal now. 'Must have just had a little accident.' He thought. Then he sighed a little as he watched Hermione laugh. 'She is so beautiful.' He thought. He suddenly realised what he thought. 'You're falling for her.' Harry's inner voice teased. 'Shut up.' Thought as he scolded himself for hearing these inner voices again. Every Wizard and Witch had one, and they were all either very helpful or very annoying.

As weeks went by, the holiday's ended and it was time to go to work again. Something Hermione was fearing. She woke up early and got dressed for work. She spent most of her time feeding Varee and Crookshanks, bathing Varee and preparing her lunch for when she would apparate back home. When she stepped out of the house, she placed some flowers on her mother's grave and apparated to her work, or torture as she thought of it.

Hermione appeared at her small desk at the Daily Prophet office. She picked up her assignments for the day and started to do her research for her articles. After re-reading her article, she left it for Cho to check up. She knew Cho would hate it and tell her to re-write it. Hermione would mentally tell her to get a life. During the lunch break, she apparated back home to eat her lunch and check up on Varee. She changed Varee and headed back to work. When she reached her desk, Cho was there, tapping her foot.

"Where have YOU been?" Cho snarled.

"Just at the toilet Miss Chang." Hermione replied.

"Well, funny how you seemed to disappear inside a cubicle, isn't it?" she said pleasantly. 'Busted.' Hermione thought.

"Well…I…err…I didn't disappear." Hermione stuttered. 'When in doubt, deny it.' She remembered Fred and George tell her.

"Yeah…well, you're just lucky that there aren't any other article writers as damn good as you. Otherwise you'd be fired before you could say 'Harry'." Cho glared at her.

"But that doesn't get you off the hook for leaving. You'll have to work overtime to make up for it." Cho said and left.

Hermione stood there slightly confused. Cho had actually liked her article? She'd shown it in a strange way but Hermione was glad she wouldn't have to re-write another article. But hated that she'd have to work overtime. That meant Malfoy would be able to…

Hermione shook the thought away. She didn't want to think about it. She sat down at her desk and started on her afternoon's work. After what seemed like minutes, work ended for all the other employees. Hermione still worked on, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape the torture ahead. She tried to work for a long time. Malfoy usually appeared when she was about to leave. After writing the last section of her article, Hermione put her quill away with a shaky hand. It was then she heard his footsteps come from behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around, kissing her hard on the lips. He then, basically dragged Hermione into his separate office. After throwing her across the room, he locked then door and stepped up towards her. He picked her up and started to kiss and bite her neck while he unravelled her beautiful, long, curly brown hair. Hermione stayed silent. Trying not to let out her whimper, but failing miserably. Her whimper was then followed by a hard hit to her face.

"You know I don't like that." He spat and started to undo the buttons to her robes.

Hermione looked away from his face as he did so. Her chest was now seen and her hands started to shake as he started to work on her bare flesh. Sensing the shaking he pinned her down hard.

"How many times must I tell you Herms, I don't like that." Malfoy stated evilly and started to beat her. Hermione cried out in pain, and with each time she reacted to a hit Malfoy hit her harder. Blue bruises started to form everywhere on her. Malfoy then lifted her up and slammed her against a wall. By this time, Hermione was surprised she had managed to stay conscious. Hermione started to shiver, as she knew what would happen next. She braced herself for the even greater pain that would soon befall her. A few seconds later, it came. She yelled in pain as she felt Malfoy's manhood inside of her. He then started to thrust. Slowly at first but then faster. His nails dug into her, leaving long traces of red scratches on her back. He moaned in delight and smiled. Hermione cried tears of pain and she felt her blood drain out of her. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt Malfoy pull away from her. Hermione collapsed on the floor, feeling barely alive. Her breathing was raspy and she curled up into a little ball. Malfoy used a spell to clean up his robes that had been turned red with Hermione's blood. He then snickered and kicked her in the side. Hermione fell over and lay on the floor.

"That's for dirtying my robe with your foul blood." He said.

He then stomped on her stomach.

"That's for being a mudblood." He laughed a cruel laugh.

He bent down and lifted her up so that she was just standing. He then punched her hard on the face.

"And that's for loving Harry!" he spat at her and then dropped her limp form on the floor.

Malfoy stalked away and left the door open for her. Hermione lay bruised, beaten and used. Her eyes, which were now a deep shade of blue leaked with tears. 

"Harry." She whispered hoarsely and passed out.

***

Harry shivered a little. For the past few minutes he seemed silent and worried. Ron noticed this and looked up from his game of chess with Ginny.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked. He didn't receive a reply from the boy who sat on the couch and stared at the fire.

"Harry?" Ron asked again.

"He's spaced out again. Left for his own world." Ginny commented looking at him.

"Yeah." Ron said and returned to his game of chess. He grinned as he made the next move.

"Checkmate." He muttered and left.

"WHAT! I was winning! You must've cheated." Ginny moaned like she use to when she was a child and lost a game.

"I didn't. I'm a supreme master of this game." Ron said striking a pose. Ginny threw a pillow at him.

Harry suddenly stood up.

"I'm going out for a second." Harry told them and left. He was completely ignored as the two Weasley's were caught up in their own pillow fight.

Harry stepped out into the cold January night. It was dark and snow still lingered. He walked away from his apartment and to the park that was just 10 minutes from his apartment he stayed in with Ron when they weren't working or on holiday.

When he had been inside, he had a disturbing vision of Hermione. She looked half-dead. She was bleeding and there were bruises and scratches on her back and arms. What disturbed him most was the look on her face. She looked so weak and helpless. Her eyes looked empty and lifeless. He had heard her whisper his name, she sounded so weak. He shivered. It looked so life like. He froze on the spot as he heard his name again. It sounded just the way Hermione had said in his vision. 

"Hermione?" Harry said. No response. Harry feared the worst and walked into an alley. He transfigured to his animagus form; a hawk. He soared into the air and flew in the direction of Hermione's house. In less than 15 minutes, he had arrived. He returned to his true form and knocked hard on the door calling Hermione's name.

"HERMIONE! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. He saw Crookshanks at the window. The look on his face told Harry that Hermione was not at home.

Harry turned around and thought of places Hermione could be. He visited the oak tree by the lake where her mother had been buried. There was no sign of her there. He flew to the Leaky Cauldron and asked if Hermione had came by. Everyone in the pub shook his or her head. Harry flew to Hogsmeade and searched at The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, Honeydukes, the owl post office and even by the Shrieking Shack. No Hermione. 'Where could she be?' Harry thought. His frantic search for her was failing. He then thought of where she worked. 'The Daily Prophet.' Harry thought. He turned into a hawk and flew high into the sky. He flew all the way into the hubbub of the London streets. He had a vague idea to where The Daily Prophet Office was. He flew by the Leaky Cauldron and noticed an open area vibrating some magic off it. He headed towards that direction. He turned back to his human form and looked through the windows. It was dark inside. He walked to the door and thought it was strange to see it still unlocked. He walked in and muttered 'Lumos.' The tip of his wand lighted and Harry walked down many halls. They winded in different directions until he finally came into a wide hall with a lot of desks. Each desk had a name engraved on it. Harry read the names, looking for Hermione's. Hannah Abbot, Judith Bains, Cho Chang…they were all in alphabetical order. Harry walked up a few more desk rows until her came to the G section. Gamble, George, Granger. Harry looked at her desk and saw she wasn't there. Her desk was empty, except for a few pieces of old parchment. Harry looked around for any other doors. There were three in total. The first two he checked were storage cupboards. When he opened the third door, he reached a small hallway. There was door at the other side with a plaque on it. It read 'Editor.' Harry opened the door. He switched on the lamps and nearly screamed. Hermione lay lifeless to the corner of the room. Harry ran over to her. She was cold and her robes had been ripped.

"Holy Shit!" he remarked as he saw all the wounds all over her body. He checked her pulse. It was feeble, but it was still there. Her breathing was raspy and irregular. She had bruised eyes, cuts on her lips and sore spots on her neck. Harry scooped the girl up. She felt so light and cold. Harry rushed out and looked for the nearest fireplace. He spotted one to the side of the room and brought out some Floo Powder. The flames burst to life and he jumped into them, travelling to Hermione's home.

Harry reached Hermione's living room. He ran upstairs holding her gently but tight. He found a large bed and placed her on it. H e conjured different bowls filled with medicated water for her wounds. He was glad Madam Pomfrey had crammed medical knowledge into him when he was in sick at Hogwarts. Harry conjured some cotton balls and dipped them into the water. He gently wiped he wounds. He cast a spell so that the cotton would work themselves while he looked at her other wounds. He cleaned bleeding guts and placed packets of peas over some swellings and bruises. After Hermione was cleaned up, he dressed her carefully with some nightgowns he found in her wardrobe. He placed the covers over her and she slept silently.

Harry went downstairs and looked into the flames. He then threw some more dust on to it and he could see the living room he shared with Ron. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Ron! Wake up!" Harry shouted. Ron kept sleeping.

"RON!" Harry yelled. Ron stirred but remained sleeping.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FAT ASS!" Harry bawled out. Ron awoke then and peered at the flames groggily.

"Harry? What's up?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"A lot. Now, go to your mum's house and ask her to come to Hermione's right away." Harry ordered.

"Ok…but why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just do it!" Harry said irritably," And tell her to bring first aid supplies." Harry said and turned away. Leaving Ron confused.

Harry ran back upstairs. Hermione was looking pale and she sweated a lot. Harry brushed some strands of her long hair away.

"Everything will be ok Herms." Harry comforted. He then heard crying from another room. He followed the sound, and he found Varee in her cot. Harry picked the child up and rocked her gently. Varee held on tightly to him and sniffled. Harry sighed and walked over back to Hermione's room carrying the child. 'Did she leave Varee here all by herself?" Harry thought. He then heard the worried purr on a cat. Crookshanks sat on the end of the bed looking at Hermione with sad eyes.

"She'll be alright. Have faith in her." Harry said to the cat.

A moment later, Harry heard the Weasley's arriving. He looked outside. Ron looked frantic as Mrs Weasley took charge of everything. Mr Weasley looked exhausted. Harry opened the door and let them all in.

"Can you explain what's going on now?" Ron asked looking a little annoyed.

"Follow me," was all Harry had said.

All three red heads followed Harry into Hermione's room. They all gasped at the sight of the frail girl. She was pale, sweaty and her breathing was irregular.

"Hermione…Harry, what happened?" Mrs Weasley asked and ran over to the girl in the bed.

"She was…raped and assaulted." Harry said quietly. All the Wealsey's gasped in shock.

"Who's the bastard! I'll kill him!" Ron yelled in rage and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I don't know. I found her lying, nearly half dead." Harry said looking sadly at the girl in the bed. 

Why hadn't I seen it before? Those scratches and bruises on her arms. The way she winced everytime she moved her back in Hogsmeade? Harry couldn't think of it. Tears of rage appeared in his eyes and he held Varee closer to him.

"Alright. She seems to have lost a lot of blood. We need to get that blood back into her. She'll need bed rest." Mrs Weasley said. 

She conjured up medical devices and a blood pack was set up. It linked into Hermione's arm. The blood that pumped into her was gradually making her lose her pale appearance. She was starting to look more alive.

"Maybe one of us should stay here with Hermione. To check up on her. I'll send an owl to the Daily Prophet telling them she can't go to work." Mr Weasley said.

"I'll stay with Hermione. And Ron, maybe you could look after Varee." Harry suggested. Ron agreed. He was good with Varee and he wanted to help out. Harry handed him Varee who was falling asleep in Ron's arms. The Weasley's would leave soon and Ron would send Harry some clothes for him to wear while staying with Hermione. Mrs Weasley gave Harry advice on what to do if anything should happen and to immediately tell her of any improvement.

"Harry, Hermione may be have some mental and social problems when she wakes up. Have patience in her," Mrs Weasley told Harry before leaving.

Harry waved as the all left and closed the door. He then walked back into Hermione's room and looked sadly at her figured. Tears started to form but he wiped them away. How could this happen? He bent down beside her and held her hand gently. She was so pale and fragile looking.

"Please live Hermione. You can't leave me." Harry whispered.


	5. Harry

Chapter 4: Harry

Harry gazed at the girl. He couldn't sleep and kept a firm hold of her hand. Hermione had remained in the same condition, unconscious and sweaty, her colour had returned to her. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the morning light shown between the gap in the curtain, illuminating Hermione in a magical glow. Harry sighed and stood up. He stepped downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. He had lost his appetite, but he set out a bowl of food for Crookshanks. He headed back upstairs with a washcloth and medicated water. He kneeled down beside her and took off the bandages that surrounded her stomach, chest, arms, legs and neck areas. He grimaced a little at the cuts and gashes that ruined her skin. He applied some of the medicated water on areas one by one. He then applied new bandages. A he applied water at the bites in her neck, he saw her flinch. He stopped immediately.

"Hermione?" he whispered and then placed the bowl elsewhere.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Harry started to shake her gently.

He was glad to see her reacting. Her hands were twitching and her brows were furrowing a little. Harry continued calling her name and shaking her a little. He was getting the same reactions, small ones, but good ones.

"Come on Herms, open your eyes!" Harry pleaded with her.

__

What's happening? Where am I? Why is it so dark? What's that shaking? Is it an Earthquake?

"…ione?" What? Who's that? That voice sounds familiar. So warm. So caring.

"…ione? Ca ou ear e?" Harry? Where are you? I can't see you!

"…on 'erms, ope' you eyes!" Eyes? Harry…I don't want to be alone! I want out! I want to see Varee and Crookshanks again! I hate this darkness! This is a nightmare! HELP!

With that Harry saw Hermione opening her eyes. 'She always had beautiful eyes.' Harry smiled. Her vision was blurry but she could still vaguely make out a figure in amongst the golden light from the sunrise.

"Herms! Thank god!" Harry said and slowly moved away stray strands that would obscure her vision.

Hermione wanted to utter some words, but her voice wouldn't work properly. No sound came when she moved her mouth.

"Don't try and talk Herms. Just relax." Harry said comfortingly.

Hermione's eyes slowly started to focus. She was taking in everything she could see from her point of vision. She started focussing on Harry; she could make out his messy hair, his bright green eyes under his round glasses, his lightning scar, and his relieved expression on his face.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered quietly.

"Shh." Harry smiled at the girl, "I'll be right back." Harry said swiftly turning around.

Hermione started to nod, but instantly stopped seeing as her head pounded. Her whole body ached and the realisation of what happened to her hit her hard. Her eye's opened wide and she felt so dirty and weak. She started to shiver and feel colder by the minute. She heard footsteps come upstairs. She turned to face the figure and nearly screamed.

"Herms, what's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You've dirtied me enough!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione?!" Harry asked confused.

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE VAREE AND ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT HER DADDY!" Hermione yelled more, grasping her head and shaking, her long hair flaying everywhere.

"Hermione…what's wrong with you?" Harry asked quite angry but kept calm.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME YOU PRICK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN! YOU DISGUST ME MALFOY!" Hermione yelled in rage. 'Malfoy?' Harry thought.

"I'm not Malfoy, Herms," Harry stated at the girl.

"What are you talking about!" Hermione snapped.

"You're hallucinating Hermione." Harry waved his wand and changed Hermione's vision on what it should have been. The world spinned a little and Hermione started to get dizzy. After closing her eyes, her hallucination of Malfoy disappeared and Harry stood in place.

"Harry…" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah Herms. It's good ol' Harry!" Harry said trying to lighted the tense atmosphere.

"Harry…I...I'm…s-s-sorry!" Hermione stuttered her shaking decreasing.

"It's alright Herms," Harry soothed her and held her in his arms. She was so cold, and was shivering with fright. He hated seeing her like this.

"I was so scared." Hermione whispered, breaking down in tears. Harry kissed her on her forehead.

"You won't be scared any longer, I'm here for you." Harry said and rubbed her back lightly.

"Thank you." Hermione said and melted in his embrace.

Harry was so gentle and loving towards her. He whispered soothing words to her and stroked her hair. Hermione cherished the kiss he gave her on her forehead. It was soft, gentle and sweet. Nothing like she had experienced after a long time. Even though she had thrown a fit of anger towards him, he didn't turn away. Within an hour or so, Mrs Weasley arrived. Hermione yelled at her until Harry calmed her down.

"Hermione, that's Mrs Weasley. She won't hurt you, and Malfoy is no where near here." Harry said, holding the shivering girl again.

Mrs Weasley hadn't taken the insults personally. She had expected them actually, but her face contorted as she finally knew who had caused Hermione so much pain. Hermione was reluctant at first to let Mrs Weasley touch her, but after Harry had comforted her saying Mrs Weasley wouldn't harm her, Hermione let Mrs Weasley check up on her. Mrs Weasley was gentle on her, and Hermione kept a firm grip of Harry's hand everytime she came with a thermometer or other medical equipment. After the check up, Mrs Weasley turned to Harry.

"She seems to trust you more than anyone right now. But, you need some rest yourself. I'll look after her while you rest." Mrs Weasley said. Harry refused at first but Mrs Weasley's stern look won the battle.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'm not too tired." Harry said.

"Wait Harry!" Mrs Weasley called, but Harry had turned into his animagus form and flew in a southerly direction.

"Don't do anything stupid Harry," Mrs Weasley whispered.

Many emotions ran through Harry, but the main one was hate. Extreme hatred towards Malfoy. He sped off faster. 'The bastard, how dare he hurt Hermione! And Varee, she's his daughter. Shit that's bad! He's been torturing Hermione for so long and she just let it happen. Why didn't she protect herself? She's a strong witch, she could take on Malfoy any day.' Harry thought. Harry started to fly even faster. His mind focussed on his destination. The Daily Prophet Office. 

Once he reached the alley that led to the doors to the office, he transformed back to his human form. He slammed the door open and ran down the hallways he had ran not less than 24 hours ago. Many reporters looked startled at his outburst into the hall with many desks. Many startled faces looked at the raging Harry.

"Harry, darling!" Cho called out and stepped in front of him as he ran down the hall.

"Move Cho!" Harry nearly shouted, but kept calm.

"But we've a lot of catching up to do! I'm sure that's why you came here." Cho laughed airily.

"Dream on," he spat at the smaller girl.

"If you're here to see the Granger bitch, she's not here. She's off sick _again_," Cho snarled slightly.

"Firstly, NEVER ever call Herms a bitch. If I've ever met one, you've got to be the biggest one!" Harry shouted at the smaller girl.

"Secondly, how many times has Hermione been off sick?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"She's been off every second week since last year. I'm surprised I haven't fired her." Cho huffed and walked away.

Harry kept running looking at any name plaques that said Malfoy. None of them did. He ran into one of the three doors that lead to the editor's office. Surely enough, Malfoy sat there checking through many different papers. Surely enough, he looked up at the raging Harry at his doorway.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm here…to beat the shit out of you Malfoy!" Harry raged and held out his wand, directly at his chest. Malfoy raised as eyebrow.

"Really Harry, is this how to greet an old friend after two, nearly three years?" Malfoy asked surprised slightly.

"You have NEVER been my friend Malfoy and I there is no way I'd be greeting you for what you did to Hermione!" Harry yelled at him. Malfoy hid his smirk.

"Why'd you care so much for the mudblood anyway?" Malfoy grinned evilly.

"She's my best friend, and you treated her like dirt. You don't deserve to live. You nearly god damned killed her!" Harry spat.

"Well, if it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get!" Malfoy smirked and started to get out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. Malfoy's wand instantly flew out of his reach and somewhere beside Harry.

"You were always a crap duellist." Harry smirked and advanced upon him.

"I was better than you," muttered Malfoy.

"Yeah right," Harry remarked.

With that Harry lifted Malfoy up with his wand and slammed him against a wall. Malfoy moaned in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? It's a million times worse when you've already been raped countless times, with bruises and cuts on your back. Oh you should just imagine the pain. Hey, why imagine it?" Harry asked angrily and conjured cuts and bruises similar to those on Hermione's back onto Malfoy's back. With his wand, he started slamming Malfoy against the wall all sides of the walls. Onlookers were too shocked to do anything. Harry was a very powerful wizard for such a young age of 19, and they feared his wrath and didn't want to interfere. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"When I check on Hermione, she had a lot of damage done to her stomach and chest. Want to know how that feels?" Harry asked. Ignoring pleadings, Harry pulled back his spare hand. A force of air formed into a larger version of his fist. He then pushed it forward. It his Malfoy square in the chest and stomach and face many a time. Malfoy gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He fell into a heap onto the floor. 

Harry walked up to him and pulled his head up by grasping his hair. Malfoy looked into Harry's raging green eyes.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet. If you ever lay a finger on Hermione again, I'll personally make sure you die a slow and painful death." Harry snarled and walked away. The crowd immediately parted to let the young wizard pass. They watched as he turned into his animagus form and flyaway. Some of the crowd went in and helped Malfoy, some stood at the gangway, extremely confused and some started writing about what just happened for the newspaper.

Harry headed back towards Hermione's house. He saw Ron flying on a broomstick with Varee to Hermione's and immediately flew up to him. Ron acknowledged Harry in the air. He knew Harry's animagus form by heart. He himself was animagus, he turned into a tiger, but he didn't turn into one right now for obvious reasons. They both reached Hermione's home and opened the door. Mrs Weasley stood on the gangway, tapping her foot. She looked slightly amused.

"Hi Ron, Harry. Thanks for bringing her here, Hermione wanted to see her badly." Mrs Weasley said.

"No problem mum." Ron said.

"Harry, you have fun?" Mrs Weasley asked smiling largely.

"Uh…not particularly." Harry smiled. Mrs Weasley had become somewhat of a mother to Harry. He loved he just as much as any other Weasley.

"Oh…but look at the headlines of the Daily Prophet." Mrs Weasley handed him the paper, and surely enough, there was a picture of him throwing Malfoy from wall to wall.

"Hermione and I had fun watching this." Mrs Weasley smiled cheekily.

"HARRY! You beat up Malfoy without me?! I'm hurt!" Ron said sarcastically.

"He deserved what he got." Mrs Weasley said. She took Varee and headed upstairs.

Ron went into the kitchen and prepared some tea. Harry received an owl from Percy…the Minister of Magic.

__

-Harry

Well, I must say I'm impressed. Mother told me of what the slime Malfoy did to Hermione. So I'm not being too hard on you. The rape isn't public yet, and I'm making sure it stays that way. But this doesn't get you off the hook. Malfoy can press charges on you. This is just a warning; NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! We can't really lock Malfoy yet until Hermione is up to fighting the court case. I'm sorry for all that's happened to her. Give her my love.

Percy Weasley

Minister of Magic. -

Harry knew this would happen, but he had been to caught up with his own rage. He received a few more owls from Fred and George who congratulated him for finally kicking Malfoy's ass, from Hagrid who sounded surprised but happy none the less and even one from Dumbledore. He smiled, as Dumbledore knew he did this for only good and personal reasons. Mrs Weasley came downstairs.

"Hermione's wanting to see you two." Mrs Weasley said as she made herself a cup of tea.

Harry and Ron raced upstairs. Hermione was smiling at her sleeping daughter and Crookshanks was curled up beside her. They both entered he room. Hermione smiled weakly at them.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said and hugged the girl gently. He felt how she tensed up but relaxed a little later.

"Ron, thank you so much for taking care of Varee. I owe you 5 Knut's." she said.

"Nah! This one's on me!" Ron replied.

"And Harry, I sure appreciate what you did. I wish I could've seen it personally." Hermione smiled. Harry just nodded, unsure of what to say.

The three friends tried to stay off the topic of the past incidents. They just chatted like they were back at Hogwarts, in the warm couches of the common room. Mrs Weasley soon came upstairs. 

"Well, I'm going off. I'll see you all later." Mrs Weasley started.

"Wait mum! I'll give you a lift home. Um…Hermione, would you like me to take baby-sit Varee again?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to look after her in her state.

"Ok. We'll be off then." Both Weasley's turned and left. Harry sat down on the chair that was previously occupied by Ron. 

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." Harry replied.

"I do want you to stay." Hermione whispered 'stay with me forever that is.' Hermione thought.

"Alright then." Harry said smiling at her.

"Hey…I'm hungry, want something to eat? I can cook some edible things." Harry smirked at her.

"Sure. I'm starved." Hermione replied.


	6. Love Is Always the Best Remedy

Chapter 6: Love Is Always the Best Remedy.

Hermione started to toss and turn in her sleep. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. She was standing in a small cramped room, it was cold and she couldn't see a thing. She started to shiver when she felt his hands running up and down her sides and holding her hands, his hot lips and teeth tearing at the skin on her neck, the evil sound of his voice whispering in her ear. It was then when she saw his light blue, cold eyes in amongst the darkness. He grasped her wrist and threw her on the floor. He advanced upon her shivering form and bent over her and…

Hermione screamed out loud. Harry awoken from his sleep and rushed to Hermione's room. He saw the moonlight illuminate her skin. The eerie silver light of the moon, made her skin look pale. Hermione sat up wide eyed with tears forming, she was shivering and her long hair looked over her. She felt cold, and the vest top of her pyjamas didn't help her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the strong hand and then along the strong arm, into Harry's face. Harry kneeled beside her on the bed.

"Ha-a-rry," she stuttered,"it wa-a-s, Mal-…" Hermione stuttered and the cried out fully. Harry held her in a protective embrace.

"It's alright Herms. I'll personally make sure Malfoy doesn't ever come near you again." Harry whispered confidently at the shivering girl he held in his arms.

"Don't leave me tonight Harry," Hermione begged as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I won't." Harry replied soothingly.

With that he lay under the covers still holding the shivering girl, running his fingers through her long brown hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. Within a few minutes, the shivering girl stopped to feel cold and relaxed a lot more. She crawled deeper into Harry's arms and her foot rested soundly between Harry's own two feet. She sighed in his arms. She was enjoying the presence of Harry there with her. Holding her gently, rubbing her back and stroking through her long starnds. He was making her feel warmer, safer and loved. Hermione was starting to fall asleep. 

Many thoughts ran through Harry's head at that time. 'Fuck Malfoy! He's even haunting her in her sleep!' Harry thought angrily. He then peered down at the girl in his arms and smiled inwardly. 'Hermione is the strongest person I know. She's so beautiful, intelligent, funny. How could any one not like her? Herms, you're the greatest,' Harry thought and smiled at the girl. Her regular breathing on his neck as she slept felt good and gooseflesh spread over his skin. Harry wondered why every little breath she took caused his blood to rush. Why she felt so good to hold. Why her touch was so pleasing. Hermione moved a little in her sleep. Her face shifted from Harry's shoulder, to within inches of his face. Her hand rested on his neck and her fingers met some strands of his unruly hair. Harry's eye's widened but relaxed. 'She's sleeping. She doesn't know what she's doing.' Harry told himself. He had the strongest urge to kiss her gently, but wouldn't do it. 'The last thing she needs is another guy wanting her.' Harry scolded himself and closed his eyes. He too fell into a light sleep. They both cuddled each other during the night, feeling very content inside.

Hermione was the first to awake, and was surprised at how she held Harry. She let go slightly embarrassed and gently crawled out of his arms, feeling the comforting warmth he wrapped her in disappear. Harry started to stir and mumbled something like "Go away Ron, too early." Hermione nearly laughed at him but kept silent. She just looked at sincerely. 'He stayed with me all night. You're so caring and considerate and funny and courageous and…and... God I can't even find the words! I love you too much for my own good.' Hermione thought as she peered at the sleeping boy. 'You look like an angel when you sleep.' Hermione thought. He looked so peaceful then a grin spread across her face. Her fingers dance over Harry as she started tickling him. Harry started to laugh and he woke up laughing hard.

"Stop…it…Herms…" he said between laughing.

"Why?" Hermione smiled wickedly.

Harry continued to laugh and tried to keep her hands away from him. He then grabbed the pillow he was lying on and threw it at Hermione. It hit her square on the face. She stopped, looked slightly stunned and started to laugh.

"That's why!" Harry grinned.

"You realise this means war!" Hermione said between laughing.

"Of course!" Harry said and grabbed another pillow. 

They both started on their pillow fight. Harry didn't hit her too hard, but Hermione hit him with all her might with the pillow. Both their pillows started to rip, and feathers snowed over them. Both of them fell on the bed and caught their breath again.

"You seem all better now! Your energy is right back!" Harry said he lifted a feather off his face.

"Yeah. And that medicine you gave me does work pretty well. I don't hurt all over!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"That's good." Harry stated.

That morning, Mrs Weasley came over and laughed at the two. She had walked in on the two cleaning up all the feathers and sorting the bed. Mrs Weasley was really happy to see Hermione all better. She thought it would be good to see Hermione out and about instead of lying in bed all day. So after a warm breakfast Mrs Weasley prepared, Harry got out his broom. He sat on it with Hermione sitting behind him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the broom. They were heading towards his apartment he shared with Ron.

"VAREE!" Hermione ran to her daughter and held her tight.

"I missed you dear!" Hermione said to her happily giggling daughter.

"So I take it she's all better?" Ron asked smiling at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

All three started to play with the small child. Hedwig kept a good distance from the child. She didn't trust the baby after she plucked some of her feathers. Hermione brought some toys she had invented for her daughter including a talking book and a noisy ball. Ron wasn't surprised too much about the book. The three spent quality time together and ordered pizza for some dinner, and Hermione had fed Varee using the baby food Ron had provided. They played different games including chess, using the pieces Hermione had made, and they received owls from different people. Hermione then headed home with Varee, Harry travelled with her.

"Just in case," he mouthed to Ron who nodded. They travelled using the Floo network. Hermione changed Varee and then placed her in her cot. Harry looked at her seriously.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said from the couch he sat on.

"Alright." Hermione said and sat beside him.

"Varee isn't you cousin, is she." Harry said more than asked.

"No. She's my daughter." Hermione said hiding her face from Harry's view.

"The daughter you conceived with Malfoy. He's her father, isn't he." Harry continued.

"No he isn't. He never has and never will be her father. He's just the bastard that took advantage of me when I was depressed when my mother fell ill." Hermione said angrily. Harry listened.

"He took fucking advantage of me when Cho had been at me again! I had to work overtime. Then when I became pregnant he told me to abort the baby. I couldn't do that, that's just like murder. It would be committed inside of me. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. I kept my pregnancy a secret and I worked from home. Just after Varee had been born, he had came to me and he had said that if I told anyone that Varee was his daughter, he'd kill her. He's ashamed that he slept with a mudblood. And Varee is proof of that shame. When he came, he said I'd be allowed to keep her if I did a little something for him. And that was to fulfil his lust. That's why I've become such a bloody whore. But if becoming a whore will let Varee grow up, then so be it." Hermione said shakily and with anger, clenching her fists as her knuckles became white. Tears formed in her eyes. Harry listened in shock. His anger at Malfoy boiled inside him again. Hermione had started to shake and cry. He then hugged her again.

"Herms, you are anything but a whore. You're the strongest person I know. You've gone through hell all alone. But it's all going to stop." Harry said holding the girl.

"I want all this to end. I've felt so dirty these few years." Hermione whispered.

Harry just held her tightly. Hermione hugged him back. She wanted a new beginning. A new start. A fresh start.

"Well, let me help you Hermione. I want to see you happy for the rest of your life." Harry murmured.

Hermione pulled away from his embrace a little and gazed at him. He looked concerned at her. He had been caring for her so tenderly. He was with her nearly every hour of the day. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Harry, for being here with me. I needed you." Hermione said gratefully.

"Could you perhaps stay another night here with me?" Hermione asked unsure.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to stay." Harry replied.

"Thanks." Hermione thanked. She kissed him on the cheek and retreated slowly until their faces were only inches apart. They could feel the other's warm breath. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. With every second, their faces came closer and closer until, their lips met.


	7. Mixed Events

Chapter 7: Mixed Events

It was the sweetest, most gentle kiss that was full of passion. Their hearts roared into life, as they held each other. Hermione's hand had rested in Harry's hair and Harry's hands were happily placed around her waist, pulling her closer towards him and deepening the kiss in doing so. Hermione felt how her lips parted and how Harry deepened the kiss. She surrendered to it. It was such a beautiful kiss; it would have made many cry at the sight. The kiss seemed to last forever, but they parted and Hermione gazed at Harry again, who was pretty shocked at what he had just done. 

"Harry…I'm so sorry!" Hermione whispered silently and moved away from Harry and avoided his curious gaze.

"Why?" Harry asked, sorting his robes all of a sudden. Hermione stood up and gazed at Varee. She then walked to the window, not looking at Harry.

"Because, I'm just another used girl, wanting you're love, chasing after you, hoping it will come through a kiss. And there are millions of other girls out there for you." Hermione said sadly.

"Well, I'm just another guy, who wants the right girl to love. I've been searching for her for a very long time. She'd be the smartest, most sophisticated, prettiest person I know. 

"And do you know what?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"She's been with me for seven years of my life, and I've just noticed that I finally found her." Harry said quietly. Tears formed behind Hermione's lashes.

"I love you so much Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione let her tears fall freely, and they made little paths down her face. Harry turned her so that she was facing him, both hands on her shoulders. He kissed her tears away. Hermione gazed at him all the time and couldn't believe this was all happening, after nearly three years! She threw her arms around Harry. Harry pulled her in closer and took in everything as his hands rested around her waist, the sweet smell of her long hair, her shape and form. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as his muscular arms surrounded her. Her hands wrapping around his neck. His musky aroma coming to her and mesmerising her.

"I've wanted to hear those words from you for such a long time," Hermione murmured on his shoulder. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his brilliant green eyes.

"I love you too much Harry!" Hermione blurted out and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned at her, and Hermione could've melted then.

They kissed each other deeply and passionately. Pulling each other closer into the others arms. Hermione's hand making Harry's hair wilder than ever, and Harry rubbing her back affectionately and gently. They parted a bit too soon as they thought, but a cry from a baby was always an urgent cry.

***

Hermione had started to heal more quickly than ever. Bruises had disappeared and cuts could hardly been seen and she had been getting happier and happier by the day. She had moved in with Harry and Ron. Ron didn't mind, Hermione was more than welcomed there, and he'd get to see a lot more Varee. It was like the old days again, but different. Ron was happy for Harry and Hermione. He had hated to see them depressed and seeing them together was pleasant.

Ron went away to visit Fred and George so that Harry, Hermione and Varee could have some 'family time' as he called it. Harry lay on the couch and watched the TV.

"You're the laziest guy I know, next to Ron that is!" Hermione said, holding Varee and looking down at her boyfriend. Harry gazed at her. Her hair was in its practical braid and swaying from side to side. She wore muggle clothing, jeans and a green tanktop. She was beautiful.

"That hurts, I need a hug!" Harry said sarcastically and opened his arms wide. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyhow. She lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around Hermione and Varee. He kissed them both on the cheek. Hermione giggled, but Varee just yawned and kept sleeping more. Hermione called Varee's floating cloud cot nearer and put her inside. After she lay sleeping, Harry held her tighter in his arms and snuggled into the nape of her neck. Hermione blushed, but enjoyed every moment with her Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Harry mumbled and smiled at her.

Hermione turned to face him and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"I love you too." Hermione replied smiling at him. Everytime she said those three little words, his eyes would sparkle brighter and his grin would look happier.

They watched a movie, but Hermione realised that Harry had fallen asleep half way through the film, with his arms still around her. She realised this, when his warm regular breath would brush her skin and give her gooseflesh. She didn't have the heart to wake him up and lay in his arms gazing at his sleeping form. He looked like a small child and so angelic and innocent. She wished she could take a picture and treasure it. But she knew that her mind would always remember this picture of Harry. 'I feel like I'm married to him. That I was forever his.' Hermione thought as she watched him sleep. She smiled at the thought. She was positive that she would die a happy woman, knowing that Harry Potter loved her. She fell asleep watching him.

Ron opened the door slightly and smiled at the couple. He suddenly brought out a camera and took a quick picture. 'I am making a copy of this for mum!' Ron thought and closed the door silently. Harry, holding Hermione who were both sleeping and Varee awake, with curious eyes, looking at the two.

Hedwig swooped in through the window and dropped a letter for Harry. Harry awoke and stirred. He noticed the letter and started opening it. He started at the handwriting and didn't recognise it. He stared at the words written on it.

-_Dear Harry,_

I'm still recovering from shock. Sometimes I really hate you, but other times, I really admire you. I just want to say, I'm sorry for all the times in the past. 

Someone who loves you. –

Harry read and re-read the letter, he didn't know the handwriting and didn't know who it was from. He looked at Hermione who had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair and put the letter on his desk, careful not to wake Hermione up. 'I wonder who sent me that.'

The next morning, Harry had a serious talk with Hermione.

"Well, all I'm asking, is whether you want justice served. We could take him to court." Harry said to Hermione. She looked sadly at him.

"I want justice served, but I don't want to re-live those moments again and tell them to different old wizards I don't know." Hermione said starting to shake. Harry held her from behind, comfortingly.

"I know Herms. But I may have an idea, but you'll have to re-live it just one time." Harry soothed her.

"How?"

"We'll use a pensieve." Harry said.

"You have one?" Hermione said surprised, "They are really expensive." 

"Yeah I have one. We'll use that and those old wizards will see what's happening." Harry said.

"Well…" Hermione said unsure, "ok." 

With that, Harry brought out his pensieve. He asked Hermione to think back to one of the rapes and the time of the hospital. She did so painfully. Tears formed as she thought and Harry had to hold back from holding her gently. He then picked up a stray strand of her hair and plucked it so that it came off her scalp. He dropped it into the pensieve. He then held Hermione tightly as she started to cry from the memory. He hushed her and he'd her gently until she was relaxed again. He then thought of the time he had flew to The Daily Prophet Office and found Hermione half-dead, how she had mistaken him for Malfoy and how she was so shaky after her nightmare. He pulled a strand of his unruly hair and dropped it into the pensieve.

Harry promised to treat Hermione to a day of fun before they would travel to the ministry. Ron came with them to Hogsmeade with them. They pigged-out on sweets from Honeydukes, bought some clothes, went to The Three Broomsticks, visited the Shrieking Shack, and went to Hagrid's hut in the Hogwarts ground. Some old professors from the school saw them and greeted them. Professor Sprout took a liking to Varee, and Madam Hooch talked to Harry about quidditch.

"You should visit Professor MacGonagall. She has never been the same since you three left! She's not as strict anymore!" Professor Sprout said.

"Actually, do visit her. She'd kill us if she missed the chance to meet you three again!" Madam Hooch added.

They all agreed and walked up to the Hogwarts castle. They received a few gasps from passing students. "Isn't that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" they heard. They all grinned and waved at the students.

"You wouldn't know where Professor MacGonagall is? Do you?" Ron asked one of the students, a small mousy boy, who reminded the three of Colin Creevey.

"She'll either be in her office, staff room or in her transfiguration room." The student said excitedly and quickly.

"Thanks." The three said.

They all tried to remember their way through the school. Varee had woken up and laughed at all the shining suits of armour that would wave at her. It was then they heard hurried footsteps behind them.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER!" The three turned around and there they saw a middle aged looking witch in green robes, with hair up in a tight bun. With that, the usually high postured witch ran up to them and hugged them tightly. They all gasped and were surprised at her strong grip.

"Nice to see you Professor MacGonalgall!" Hermione said though the hug.

"My how you've all changed! This school has seemed quite empty without you three here! Will you be staying for the feast. Please stay?!" Professor MacGonagall said. They were all surprised and didn't have the heart to say no.

They sat at the staff table and the eyes of many students stared at the staff table with the three old students. They had fun talking to their old teachers and the new students who were full of questions. Varee took a liking to Professor Dumbledore and tugged at his beard. He laughed a lot. She would mumble things that sounded like 'Grandpapa' in a baby language. They had a lot laughs and catching up done. It was fun. Dumbledore wished them luck in the court case and said he would be there. They nodded in appreciation and left.

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Varee travelled to the Ministry of Magic and headed to the courtroom. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably, and Harry tried to comfort her. Ron had taken Varee as to look after her. Dumbledore looked at her solemnly but tried to cheer her up. Most of the Weasleys had came to give their support.

"Finally, the Ministry is doing something decent and kicking Malfoy's ass!" George said. 

Most of them laughed but Hermione remained shaking. She hated this and didn't know what to do to calm down. She didn't know if the Ministry of Magic would really care if anything like this mattered to one witch. She didn't want to go through with it. Harry held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. The courtroom door opened letting them all in.

Many old strict looking wizards looked on at the younger ones. And in the corner, stood Malfoy. He didn't look at them and just stared at the ground. He had a pained expression on his face as he saw Harry and Hermione. Harry brought out the pensieve and the older wizards (including Dumbledore and Malfoy) and the Weasley's were sucked into the thoughts inside. Harry stayed with Hermione who didn't want to be left alone. They witnessed all the pain Hermione went through. The pregnancy, the rape and assault afterwards and her psychological problems afterwards. All the wizards looked digusted and felt great sympathy for Hermione.

"After, witnessing the events of these past few years, we have concluded that Draco Malfoy, is guilty of rape and assault. Also paying for no child support is a serious offense in the Wizarding world. We therefore see fit that he spends the next 50 years in Azkaban, paying 80 000 Galleons for child support. He will loose his job and Miss Hermione Granger will take that role." The elderly balding wizard said and dropped his mallet onto the desk. Malfoy was dragged away silently by Dementors.


	8. Confessions

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter will have hints of SLASH. I'm not telling which pairing, but if you don't like that kinda stuff, don't read.

Chapter 8: Confessions

Hedwig flew through the window and flew over to Harry, who had fallen asleep at his desk. He groaned as he felt the letter drop on to him. He moaned and got up. Hedwig fluffed up her feathers and sat on her usual perch. Harry looked at the letter and noticed the seal placed on it. He shivered as he knew where it had come from, Azkaban. He opened it curiously and read the writing.

__

-Mr H. Potter

As of recent events, which you may know of, Mr Draco Malfoy has been an inhabitant here. He has been acting out of character and quite restless. In order to prevent this in the future, he has asked to have an audience with you and Miss Varee Granger. We ask of you to come at noon on the 20th of February. Thank you.

Mr L. Harper

Head Guard of Azkaban –

Harry stared at the letter wide eyed. Why would Malfoy want to see him and Varee? He wasn't too surprised that Malfoy was restless, everyone slowly grew crazy in Azkaban, remembering the worst times of their life. But if he was causing trouble for them, he would go, but he wasn't too sure if Hermione would let him take Varee there. Harry sighed at looked at his watch. It was 4.00am and he'd have to go to work today. He picked himself off his desk and headed to that bathroom.

"You want to do what?" Hermione nearly shouted at Harry.

"I'm going to visit Azkaban and I need to take Varee with me." Harry said as Hermione held her daughter closer to her.

"Harry…those Dementors, I don't want those…things…anywhere near Varee." Hermione said.

"Well, the letter did say we'd be meeting Malfoy only. Not any Dementors." Harry said with a sly grin on his face. Hermione glared at him.

"She'll have me there to protect her from them! I promise, I'll take extra special care of Varee." Harry smiled reassuringly. 

"You know I trust you more than anyone. You better come back soon and I better see Varee smiling when she comes back!" Hermione pointed her finger at Harry, she reminded him of Mrs Weasley all of a sudden. Harry smiled and kissed her.

"When have I ever let you down?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well, there was that time when you…" Hermione grinned.

"It was a rhetorical question Herms." Harry suddenly interrupted. Hermione just laughed.

Within a few minutes, Harry was on his broom, holding Varee tightly and casting a spell so that she wouldn't fall off the broom. He flew speedily towards Azkaban. He instantly felt that cold feeling when Dementors were nearby. He could make out the island in which the wizarding prison was set up. The cold feeling was stronger here and Harry hated the eerie sense around it. He landed on the rocky edge of the island and shrank his broomstick so that it would fit in his pocket. He held Varee closer to him, who was looking curiously at the high walls and double doors. He shivered as he saw the crosses that represented the graves of the souls who had died in Azkaban. Harry knocked on the door with the brass knocker. It had been grotesquely shaped into the head of a gargoyle, to suit the solitude of this prison. A short, tubby mad opened the door, and saw Harry standing there. He opened the door wider.

"Meester Harper is expecting you." Said the tubby man in an accent.

Harry nodded and stepped inside. He nearly had a heart attack at the many Dementors there. He wanted to use his Patronus, but refrained from using it. He ran across the hall to the door on the other side. Once inside, he met the face of a red faced muscular man.

"Ah, Mr Potter. You have arrived. I suppose you want to get this over with, so let's just visit Mr Malfoy." The man said huskily and led them into another hall.

"Mr Malfoy has been causing a lot of problems for us, screaming out at all hours of the night, not eating properly and breaking everything in sight. We've even put charms on the mirrors so he doesn't break them and try to slit his wrists." The guard, who Harry suspected was Mr Harper, informed him.

They walked on silently until they came to many cells. Harry gaped at all of them. There were millions, stacked up like crates. Some with bars some with metal padlocks and others that were totally covered up. Harry finally spotted Malfoy. He was on the ground floor, in a padlocked cell with bars.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Kris will lead you out in a few minutes." Mr Harper said and pointed at the tiny guard at the end of the hall and marched away.

Harry sat down on the seat provided for him and held Varee closer to him. She whimpered a little and crawled deeper into his arms. Harry peered inside and saw a dark figure leaning against the stone wall of the cell. The shadow covered his figure, but Harry could make out strands of dirty blonde hair hanging over his face and covering his eyes. Harry saw how he shook and saw tears crawling down his face. Draco looked up and Harry was shocked at the desperateness in his face. The sad look in his eyes and at how skinny he looked.

"Harry," he whispered, "I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would."

"I'm surprised I came myself." Harry replied, not nastily, but not kindly either. Draco walked up to the bars and peered at the quivering child in his arms.

"She's grown since I last saw her." Draco commented. Harry remained silent as Draco peered down at Varee.

"I'm glad she doesn't look like me."

"Why, because she has a mother who is muggle born?"

"No. She won't have to live with the fact that she looks like someone who is shamed and hated." Draco said as more tears poured down his face.

"She's a beautiful child. You're her father now. Please take care of her." Draco said and peered at Harry. Harry looked at him. Being in Azkaban had changed him a lot. Draco then kneeled down to Harry's level as he sat.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, something very important, before I go completely insane." Draco said seriously and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Tell me, you received a letter a few days before the court case, didn't you?" Draco stated more than asked.

"Yes I did." Harry replied.

"Could you tell me what is said?" Draco asked.

"It was my letter, why should I repeat a private note to you?" Harry asked a little angry.

"Because…in that private note, _I _wrote about how sorry I was for what happened, and _I _wrote about how much I hated you and _I _wrote about how I admired and loved you." Draco said, averting his gaze from Harry's raging eyes. The rage in Harry's eyes slowly turned from rage into confusion and realisation.

"You…you wrote that letter?" Harry asked stuttering a little. Draco nodded.

"Yes Harry. You're long time rival."

There was a silence filled with tension. They both kept silence, Draco, not wanting to see Harry and Harry staring at Draco in shock. Draco broke the pause.

"Tell Hermione, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for raping her. I hated that she was so close to you in school and when Cho came to me in tears because she had seen you two kiss, my rage reached to jealousy and revenge. I wanted to make her pay for taking you away from me." Draco said, his throat cracking on a few words.

Harry stared at him in utter shock. This was the whole truth pouring out of him. These mind-boggling things had just confused them even more. He watched as Draco started to shake and laugh maniacally. He was fighting to stay sane for a few minutes longer. Having told Harry all those thoughts seemed to be too much for him.

"Harry…take good…care of Hermione and…Varee. They…they're so lucky to have you." Draco let out a choked scream and fell to the floor and shook vigorously. Trying to keep sane for a minute longer was difficult. Harry stood up shocked.

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright!" Harry yelled through his screaming. Harry saw the small reassuring smile on his face. The first true smile he had seen on Draco Malfoy.

"Alwa…always…re.. remember…I…I love…you." Draco suddenly froze stiff. His lost his fight to stay sane. Harry stared wide-eyed at the stiff figure of Draco Malfoy. There was a long silence before Draco Malfoy stood up and started acting like the other inhabitants in Azkaban. Reliving bad moments in their past and muttering under his breath. Kris walked up behind him and tapped Harry. 

"Excuse me Mr Potter, but your session is now over." Said the little wizard.

Harry stood still and watched the form of Draco Malfoy. It took him some time to tear his eyes away from that scene and walk away.

Harry flew back home, deeply disturbed. Ron and Hermione looked at him solemnly as he entered. Mr Harper had told them of what Harry had witnessed. When Harry entered, Ron offered to take Varee. Hermione walked up to Harry, who looked in shock.

"He…he…just…" Harry stuttered.

"Shhhh…come here." Hermione whispered and hugged him.

Harry hugged Hermione tightly. His face buried in Hermione's neck and hair, which she had let hang loose. She felt how he shook slightly and held him tighter. 'It must've been hard.' Hermione thought. It would never be easy to see someone lose his or her sanity in front of your eyes. Whether they be your closest friend or you're worst rival.

"I never want to see that happen again. Especially you." Harry whispered as a single tear made its way down his face.

Hermione held him the whole night.

***

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Harry grinned and kneeled to Hermione's level. They kissed and roars and cheers could be heard from the onlookers. They included all of the Weasleys, Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall and old friends from their time in Hogwarts. Ron cheered and clapped the loudest. He had been glad to be Best Man and Ginny looked very pretty as Maid of Honour. They both had blushed looks on their face as they parted.

"Way to go Harry!" Hagrid congratulated and patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry stumbled a little but remained standing.

"Congratulations Hermione! I'm so happy for you two! And you're dress is absolutely beautiful!" Mrs Weasley complimented. Harry heard the conversation and agreed with the beautiful part. Hermione had been clad in a lovely gown that didn't puff out too much. Her hair had been put up in an elegant knot and a tiara was placed on her hair. Hermione blushed a lot. Harry and Ron walked up to her holding Varee.

"This has got to be the best. The firework display should be good. Fred and George organised that." Ron said at the newly wed couple.

"Mama…Papa!" Varee started to say as Ron held her.

"She's a fast learner for being a year old!" Ron commented.

"Hey Ron. We both have a big favour to ask you." Harry started. This got Ron's attention.

"We would be honoured, if you would like to be Varee's Godfather." Hermione said. Ron's eye's widened. It looked as he was about to cry.

"I'd love to! Just give me a moment…I need a tissue." Ron joked.

"HEY MUM! GUESS WHAT?!" Ron shouted over to his mother.

***

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. He stroked away the few stray strands and rested his hand on her cheek. The moonlight shone through the curtains and illuminated the couple lying on the bed. Harry gazed lovingly at his wife. After many years, they were finally and officially together. And she was as beautiful and charming as when he had met her. Harry gently pulled Hermione closer to him. She crawled deeper into his arms. He knew she had been through a lot in those past few years, but she pulled through, as a mature loving person, unlike the heartless and fearing person she would've turned out to be. Running his finger tips through her silky hair he sighed. This was the life he had wanted, and he was living a dream, together with his Hermione his wife, and Varee, his daughter.

"I love you, Hermione."

The End.

Author's Notes:

Alright! I'm finished! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all had fun reading this! I want to thank all my reviewers, especially Gary Skinner and Phoebe Angela. Gary Skinner reviewed every chapter and his reviews kept me going and Phoebe Angela motivated me through reviews and e-mails. I love all you reviewers and I thank you for your patience in me. Please continue to read my future stories!

Lots of Love

Mithua ^-^

27/11/01


End file.
